1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device, a projector and a light source device fabrication methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, data projectors are used on many occasions as image projection units which project images including images of screens of personal computers and video images, as well as images based on image data which is stored in memory cards on to a screen. In these projectors, light emitted from a light source is collected on to a micromirror display element called a digital micromirror device (DMD) or a liquid crystal panel for projection of color images on to a screen.
Conventionally, the mainstream of these projectors has been those which utilize a high-intensity discharge lamp as a light source. However, in recent years, there have been made many developments on data projectors which use, as a light source, a light source element such as a light emitting diode, a laser diode, an organic EL device or a luminescent material.
Incidentally, there are fears that a light source element such as a laser diode and the like is removed intentionally from a projector, resulting in a drawback that the laser diode is used for a different application or the user is erroneously exposed to a laser beam.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-267670 (JP-A-2001-267670) discloses a laser unit which prevents an intended removal of a laser oscillator from the laser unit for other applications.
However, JP-A-2001-267670 discloses the laser unit which utilizes a technology in which part of the laser oscillator is broken when the laser oscillator is removed from the laser unit. Thus, JP-A-2001-267670 does not disclose a construction which makes it difficult for the light source element to be removed from the laser unit.